


Realizations

by SantaMuertita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMuertita/pseuds/SantaMuertita
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED:Yandere Gabe, Jesse, and Genji reacting to their s/o finally giving in and slowly starting to show affection?? Like, they just accept the fact that they can't escape and soon return their romantic feelings?Decided to make this one into three separate pieces so it won’t be a giant wall of text and thus easier to read for all the phone app users (thanks for the suggestion!). Enjoy the first part, Anon, second one coming tomorrow. - M





	1. Jesse McCree

**Author's Note:**

> Works written for my yandere OW blog https://santamuertita.tumblr.com feel free to send your own requests if you like my writing!

The realization came to McCree at one of the lowest days he had. Nothing drives home the point you are pushing 40 and ain’t a young buck anymore like trying to put on your old clothes just to find out they don’t fit you. He tried again, sucking his breath in, but he couldn’t get those last few inches.

Finally gave up with a frustrated sigh. There was no denying it. His abs were gone. Life on the run didn’t exactly allow for training and exercise like during his Blackwatch days. He supposed the little drinking problem he’d developed didn’t help.

He was still poking at the soft fatty layer when you came into the room, a bundle of fresh washing in your arms.

-‘Have I been feeding you too well?’- Were you in trouble?

-‘Naw, Darl’, your grub’s the healthiest stuff I had in years.’- He gave his belly a smack.- 'Guess it’s just years catching up with me.’

-'Well, leather trousers are just silly.’ - you shrugged, putting the clothes away.

-’ Besides, you look good, a bit of a soft belly doesn’t matter. It’s all muscles under and it’s better to cuddle.’

Facing away from him, you could not see his surprised expression. That was the nicest thing you’ve said to him since he kidnapped you. It was over eight months and even if you didn’t fight him and try to escape all the time, you treated Jesse with cold politeness. Speaking when spoken to, never more than was required.

 

Since pushing you into loving him didn’t seem to work, lately, he was trying his best to woo you. It was so much easier to do as he had you all to himself. He stopped forcing you to have sex- even if you accepted when it happened, your responses were just pure physiology. There was no emotion and you never initiated. This wasn’t what Jesse wanted. 

So he contented himself with chaste smooches on your cheeks and forehead, holding your hand and sometimes putting his arm around you when the two of you went to sleep. It drove him mad and he had to rub one out to the memory of your tightness more times that he could count. At the same time, Jesse had to admit he loved this game of playing old-fashioned suitor to his sweetheart. And finally, it has started paying off…

Jeans smacked him right in the face, bringing him back to reality.

-'Put these on, they make your ass look great. Bruce Springsteen great. Oh, and that rust red t-shirt. You know, the one without sleeves? Should be top shelf.’

He chuckled to himself as he started digging for the garment.

-'You know, if you want to get back in shape you could go to the gym… Maybe we both could go?’

Jesse whipped around, eyes narrowing. Have you been playing him all along? Pretending to be falling for him? Just to lull him and make your escape? Oh, you gonna be in a world of hurt…

 

He stopped in his tracks. You stood there, t-shirt pulled up on your belly, hands holding soft flesh into perfect O with your belly button at its center. Eyes focused on the mirror, turning this way and that, dismay clear on your face.

-'I have a doughnut belly’ – you murmured under your breath, Jesse being in the room completely forgotten.

 

He reminded you of himself, dropping down to his knees and blowing a raspberry on your tummy.

-'I love me some doughnuts, especially as sweet as you!’ - he gave you a quick lick and blew another raspberry, making you giggle and squirm, swatting him playfully.-'Hey, hey!’- he laughed.

-'What if we get our own gym? I can clean out the basement, get some equipment. Maybe a punching bag and teach you some moves? So you can protect yourself? We can spar from time to time. We can both get in shape.’

-'You’d do that? Get me my own gym and train me?’ - you always wanted to try martial arts but never had the courage to. You always felt too self-conscious around those lean, muscular bodies.

-'Sure thing, Pumpkin, but we’ll..mmmphh!’

 

He was cut off as you swooped down, cradling his head in your palms, lips pressing together. Jesse quickly found his footing, standing up, arms snaking around your waist. This was his chance. Bold tongue prodded at your lips.

Hesitant, you let him in. He wasn’t forceful like before, more curious and taking his time exploring your mouth. You finally broke the kiss but stayed in his arms, hugging. Jessie smirked, rubbing his cheek on your hair. Looks like the old saying was right, you do catch more flies with honey.


	2. Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's story with a small special guest appearance :)

Reyes was one of those commanders, who inspired his people. It came from the simple fact he cared for them and would sacrifice his life for any of his soldiers. They paid him back with loyalty, respect and even love. The kind that made them all turn blind eye to the fact he was keeping you in his quarters against your will. Even when on some days he’d let you roam Blackwatch’s grounds, there were always eyes on you. Helpful agents showing you way back to ‘your’ rooms. You’ve tried and tried, the outcome was always the same. There was no doubt all of those excursions were reported to Reyes. The punishments that followed were undeniable proof.  
You almost laughed at the military style of them – kicked out of the bed to do KP long before any other Blackwatch agent gets out of their bunk and staying up to clean up after the last meal when everyone else was relaxing after their daily duties. Doing 30 laps, push-ups and squats on top of that. Nice round two hundred of each. Didn’t start that high, but that’s how many you ended up doing last time. Before you finally learned your lesson.  
Gabriel had proven to you he was in total control. He had also shown his agents that none was beyond reproach, not even Commander’s Wife, as they started calling you. Everyone under his command was equal in his eyes and important to him.

  
Unfortunately, you could not care about your people and extricate from the pain and guilt that came with their deaths, deaths caused by either order you have given or split-second hesitation in issuing them. The outcome was the same.  
It always ended up with Reyes sitting in his small home office, drinking that horrible hospital smelling whiskey. He never got blackout drunk, no. Just enough to numb down whatever was nagging at his conscience, to put the thoughts in his head to sleep so he could join them in his bed and face the funeral come the morning.

  
You knew the routine; it didn’t happen often but was hard to miss when it did. This time was different, this time it was your chance.

  
You knocked softly on the doorframe and let yourself in, steaming mug of homemade hot chocolate in your extended hand like a shield.  
Gabriel has raised his eyes but made no move to stop you from taking his glass and replacing it with the mug. You sat next to him, pushing the bottle further away. This was the crucial part of your plan, you couldn’t afford to let your courage wavier. You steeled yourself and reached for his free hand, trying to make your body language appear as friendly as possible. Here’s to hoping the liquor has dulled Gabe’s senses enough so he wouldn’t see right through your game.  
-'How many?- you asked, voice gentle.  
-’… four’ – reply came after a long silence. He automatically raised the mug, chocked a bit, forgetting it’s not alcohol. He coughed and tried again, careful of the hot liquid. -'It’s good, thank you.’- Gabriel gave your hand a gentle squeeze.  
-'My nan’s recipe. Evaporated milk, dark chocolate bar, sugar and just a pinch of cayenne to warm up your insides. Would be better with an orange zest, but we have none.’- you smiled and brought his hand, still laced with yours, for a kiss. He was receptive, time to push forward. -'Better than a hangover, tomorrow’s gonna be a hard day for you as it is.’  
He didn’t answer and you both sat in silence.  
-'There’s something more… I want to be something more. I want to be there for you… tomorrow I mean. And more… If you let me, that is… ’- you trailed off. This whole conversation has been scripted for weeks in your head and now that it came to it, you were bumbling like a fool. Rehearsed lines refusing to come to you.  
His eyes bored into yours, scrutinizing. You froze as he moved, thinking he saw through your flimsy charade. Shockingly, his knees hit the floor, arms going around your waist, gripping you like a drowning man. Face hidden in your lap, quiet sobs shook him. Your hands hovered awkwardly above his form, unsure of what to do. This has never happened in any of the scenarios you ran in your mind.  
Gingerly, you lowered them, letting your palms rest on Gabe’s head and shoulder. As soon as you touched him, he shot up like nothing has happened.  
-'It’s late, we should go to bed.’ - Gabriel turned around without looking at you, heading to the bedroom, leaving you rattled and alone.

There was something obscene about funerals on beautiful, sunny days. Lives have ended, families have been ripped apart, but nature had total disregard towards those everyday tragedies, showing the life will go on with or without you.  
The gathering was a sorry one, a little more than ten people. There was no need to wear black, Blackwatch uniforms fitted the occasion spectacularly. However, your eyes stayed glued to the only spot of colour in the crowd, blue dress uniform standing out like a beacon of hope to you. Throughout all of the rushed ceremony, your gaze darted towards him, averting it before anyone could notice, afraid they will somehow read your mind and foil the only chance you had.  
The last words have finally been said and people started to trickle away. All could feel were pins and needles, heart hammering madly.  
The first person to shook your hand was a shock. Their sincere 'thank you for coming, it would mean a world to them’ not sinking in at first. All you could focus on was resisting standing tiptoe, looking for that divine spot of blue. If any of the mourners noticed your distress they must have chalked it up to the occasion. Well, they weren’t that far off the mark. You finally resigned to automatically shaking hands and thanking. As soon as they were gone, you will make your dash. Just a quick peek to see if Reyes was still busy, head down in silent prayer…  
A strong hand gripped yours, hold firm and warm. Mechanically, your head turned back, half-hearted words of sympathy freezing on your lips.  
-’ I haven’t seen you before, you must be a new recruit?’ - your salvation stood before you, a charming smile on his poster boy features.  
Your heart surged in your chest, a smile stretching your face. This was it! Your plan has worked. All you had to do is tell Strike Commander Morrison of your captivity. How you were a prisoner in Blackwatch, forced to share Reyes’ life and bed. This will all be over soon.  
-’ I am..- your voice hitched something, some emotion, squeezed your throat. You took a deep breath to centre yourself and tried again. -’ I’ve been in The Blackwatch for quite a while. I’m one of the nurses, so unless you’ve banged up yourself you wouldn’t see me.’  
No, no, no, NO! What the hell were you saying?! This is not what you’ve been painstakingly planning all those weeks. This wasn’t what you wanted!  
… Was it?  
Morrison’s warm chuckle sounded like the herald of defeat in your ears.  
-’ Ah, yes. It’s easy to forget how vital the support staff is till we need them.’ - the friendly smile was still on, but something has shifted behind his eyes. You could not name the emotion and it made the hair on the back of your neck rise. -’ But tell me something. I’ve noticed the agents paying their respects to you. Were you widowed …?’  
The question was innocent enough but some kind of hidden meaning was buried there. Suddenly Morrison became scary.  
-’ Lay off, Jackie’ – the familiar arm snaked around your waist, pulling your hip to hip with Gabriel. -'instead of poaching go find someone yourself. At a funeral no less, for shame!’  
There was a tense moment as two men stared each other down.  
Gabe clicked his tongue and Morrison laughed again, rubbing his neck. The Strike Commander has reverted back to the charming boy from Iowa as they exchanged pleasantries. How it was a shame to lose such great agents, how their sacrifice wasn’t in vain and all those platitudes that made the living feel better about dying.  
All the while you tried your best to make yourself invisible, arm clutching Gabriel’s hip like a safety line. You were all too happy when the two men had said their goodbyes, Morrison shaking your hand again, a bit tighter this time.  
-'Let’s go home love’- Gabe kissed your hair, not minding the fact Jack was still watching.  
-’ Yes, please.’ - was all you’ve managed to say.  
You could feel Morrison’s eyes on your back, as he watched the two of you walk away.

  
Having Gabriel Reyes between him and yourself felt like a blessing. For the first time since joining Blackwatch, you were happy you’ve caught his eye and thanked whatever force that made him fall for you. The glimpse of darkness you have witnessed in Strike Commander had you shook. Yet Gabe could peer into the heart of darkness and force it to back down.  
Without thinking you kissed him on the cheek. As a thank you, as an apology. As a way of wording all those mixed emotions, you had about him. He shot you a smile, pulling you by the hand through The Blackwatch gates. You were never so relieved to see the familiar sentries giving you a quick salute.


	3. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's story with the guest appearance of Moira because I love her.

The bruises looked almost pretty. Like little blossoms sitting on the branches of your veins, blooming all over your arms. Blue, green, purple, black and all the shades in-between. Like some tainted cherry blossoms, which was oddly fitting, considering the man who has left them.  
You haven’t told anyone about them and wore your medical staff uniform with long sleeves. How were you even supposed to start explaining?  
There was no certain start to this situation. You were freshly recruited, green as grass and over the moon. Being plucked from hospital job and dropped right into the middle of Overwatch was like a dream come true. A very particular dream, a dream of saving lives, doing something meaningful with the skills you had. One can only patch up so many drunks and gangbangers before becoming disillusioned. Then came a call, like a voice of heavens.

  
The application you have filled out in your desperate hour came back successful. Your skills as a surgical nurse have been recognized and you were offered a place in the Overwatch medical team, pending passing a trial period of six months. To get to work with Dr Ziegler and Dr O'Deorain …It was beyond your wildest dreams. When you got told it was Moira who requested you to be on her team, you broke down and cried. You were never so happy in your life and you were going to do your damned best to prove to her that her decision was right.

  
Establishing a good rapport with your patients was a must, you could not afford any complaint about your bedside manner. It wasn’t easy with most of Blackwatch consisting or ragtag bunch, all rejected from somewhere else, or in some cases, straight from prison.  
Nevertheless, you soldiered on, doing your best to be kind and friendly to everyone, no matter how challenging. And the biggest challenge of them all was Genji Shimada.  
You’ve read about possibilities of cybernetic restoration and saw singular limbs replaced quite often. Genji was something totally different. You gazed at him in amazement, admiring the knowledge and skill that had to be used for his restoration. You didn’t mean to stare and when he caught you, you smiled and blushed furiously in embarrassment.  
Looking back maybe this split-second moment was the cause of your predicament. Ever since then you felt guilty about treating him like a freakshow attraction, staring so rudely, no matter how good your intentions were. You had vowed to yourself to befriend him and earn his trust.

  
No matter how cold or threatening he was, you were always calm and patient.  
Genji rebuked your efforts at first, cold indifference on a good day, on a bad – thinly veiled hostility.  
Not giving up, you redoubled your efforts. The cyborg was at his worst then phantom pains and muscle spasms started, scratching and tearing at the scarred seams where flesh met the metal. He refused to be medicated for it, and in a way, you could understand him. The pain was the only thing reminding him he’s still alive. While sedated he could not control what was happening to him, and you felt he needed that, he needed to know that no matter what was done to him his life was still his own and only he will decide what happens. Opiates were highly addictive and with Genji’s enhanced metabolism and stamina, the doses would have to increase dramatically. Chances were he’d be unable to function without them and he knew it.

  
As commendable as it was, the pain was making him dangerous to others. He was easy to lash out, not controlling his strength. With an accidental death of a fellow agent came the order to restrain and sedate at medical staff’s discretion. Each episode of violence noted down in an incident report. Each time it would happen all you could do was to hold his hand as he was strapped down, needle forced in. Each time he’d focus on you, red eyes burning with something you could not describe.  
You truly believed he’d hate you more, you have never foreseen Genji shifting in another direction. The shift came quite suddenly, he just showed up at med bay during your nightshift, dropping to the floor next to your chair. He grabbed your hand like a lifeline, pressing the cool pads into his burning forehead. You could see the muscles in his shoulders jumping like frogs under his skin and winced at how painful it must be.  
Standing up, you’ve made your decision, removing yourself from cyborg’s grasp. He tried to follow you, failed at standing up and clattered to the floor like a puppet with strings cut.  
-‘No more drugs’- he has managed to rasp out. You nodded, even if he couldn’t see you with his face pressed to the floor.  
He still hasn’t moved from the position he was in when you came back a few minutes later. There was no chance you could move his bulk so you’ve tossed sickbed duvet and pillow on the floor, doing your best to roll him onto it. You’ve managed but only because Genji allowed you to be shifted. Now came the hard part.  
With shaking hands you’ve removed his faceplate and wrapped the body heather around his neck, propping his head up slightly. The vivaciously green caterpillar with googly eyes looked absolutely ridiculous against his half-omnic body. The bright pink piggy heater you put on his bare stomach (after a bit of cursing, removing the armour) didn’t make the matters any better but the relieved sigh let you know it was doing its job.  
-’ Drink this’ – you encouraged him gently – 'it’s just mint tea, it will help with your muscle spams.’  
To your surprise, he did as you asked. The glare he was giving you spoiled by Hungry Caterpillar’s googly eyes rolling in their sockets.  
As time passed, his face relaxed, even breathing letting you know he was asleep. It was a good thing you were always cold and kept microwaveable heaters everywhere.

It had become a common occurrence for Genji to join you on your nightshifts. He actually came with his own bedroll. You wanted to tell him it’s not appropriate and that med bay was for ill and wounded. On the other hand, you revelled in the trust he has shown you. The cyborg still distrusted other medical staff, only you and Moira could get him to cooperate. Being seen as someone safe would allow you to start working on this mental health issues which have been overlooked for far too long. And so your relationship has continued, with you inventing new non-drug related ways to solve his health problems, hoping further down the road he’d be cooperative enough to be referred to a mental health specialist.  
Things didn’t go exactly according to plan.

  
You’ve noticed people started avoiding you. It was easy to miss at first, someone not responding to your hello? Maybe they haven’t heard you. Empty places at your table in the mess hall – people go on missions all the time. Small things started building up and up, in the end, there was no denying it – you were ostracised. Raking your brain for reasons, you could find none.  
It stung, it did. After all those months of building trust and establishing yourself as a dependable professional, you suddenly felt like a leper. You made one last ditched attempt to solve the mystery two weeks before your trial period was up in hope of passing your probationary review. Since most of the staff either avoided you or outright refused to speak to you finding even one person to talk to proved to be a challenge. Finally, a grizzled hulk of an engineer agreed to give you some answers. Guess saving his fingers when they got cut off with a saw has earned you some brownie points. Even so, the man seemed skittish, eyes darting around as you explained your predicament. He gave you a look of pity and opened his mouth to speak… only to shut it right back, face growing pale. You followed his gaze and saw McCree and Genji coming out of one of the hangars, just back from a mission no doubt. You raised your hand and smiled at them in greeting, before turning back to the engineer. He was gone.  
The little cogs in your head started turning. Was everyone avoiding you because you and Genji were friends? The incidental death from three months prior must have had deeper repercussions than you have thought. God. How bad it must be for Genji, knowing the entire team that was supposed to have his back is against him...

  
Not entire! Propriety be damned, you made your way to Genji, shocking you both with wrapping arms around his neck. It was too late to back out.  
-’ I don’t care what they say about you’ – you said, meaning every word – 'I am on your side for as long as you need me.’  
McCree’s wolf whistle brought you back to reality. You quickly excused yourself and made a beeline back to the med bay.  
It was your turn to start avoiding people, well, two of the only three people who still spoke to you. Surprisingly easy endeavour – with the review coming you had to finish you Personal Development Folder, detailing what you have learned during your trial and how you applied the knowledge. What could be further developed, what additional training would you be interested in and tens of other mind-numbing, tedious questions that you used to hate but now provided some sense of stability. Normalcy in a life that started looking like an avalanche – you knew what’s going to happen will be ugly, but had no way of stopping it. So you just stood there, accepting your doom. Didn’t make you any less anxious. Maybe you should start looking for a new job now? Will your old hospital take you back? No, you didn’t want to go back there, defeated, not after you left with such high hopes.  
Thoughts running in circles, worries growing into fears, fears into monsters but you couldn’t stop.

When the day of the probationary review finally came you felt only relief. This is it. Just an hour, maybe a bit more, and you will be done. The pain of realisation has dulled somewhat, you got used to it. Last double check if all your things were packed, nothing left behind, a quick look in the mirror to make sure you looked presentable and you were out the doors, PDA under your arm.  
Deep breath, brisk knock and you stood in Moira’s private office.  
-’ Ah, good, you’re here. And right on time.’ - her smile was friendly as she closed whatever folder she was reading.-’ I won’t make this any longer than it has to be, just leave me your PDA and I will go through it later.’  
You felt numb handing over the slim tablet, her manicured hands putting it next to the one she was just reading.  
-’ If you have no issues or concerns we are done here.’  
-’ I understand, Doctor O'Deorain. Please let me express what a privilege it was to work under you. I have learned so much from you and your team. I wish things have worked out differently…’  
-'What you on about? - Moira looked confused.-’ You want to leave us?’  
It was your turn to be puzzled. You opened and closed your mouth, cleared your throat and tried again.  
-’ It was my understanding that I’ve failed my probation…?’- you trailed off, dumbfounded.  
Moira stood up and patted your shoulder.  
-’ You’ve aced it, there has been nothing but positive feedback about your work ethics and character. I was especially impressed with how innovative you were when it came to young Genji. Your methods have worked and they made me consider other pain relief venues when medicating is not an option. Would you be interested in Western acupuncture? We’ve two physios who will be undergoing the training, can’t hurt if some of my staff know it too.’  
-'Umm.. no.. er.. I’d love to!’- you were still processing what was happening.  
-’ Grand, I will let Morrison know. Now go, you look like you could use some sleep. Your shift rota will be mailed to your communicator in the next few days. Oh, and welcome aboard.’ - with that Moira went back to her desk, dismissing you with a wave of her hand.

The walk back to your quarters was a daze. You didn’t understand what was happening. Part of you expected Moira to call out after you, saying there’s been a mistake and you’re out. When nothing of the sort happened, your steps became lighter. You’ve done it, you’ve somehow done it! You were officially part of the Blackwatch medical team! God, you felt like you could sing! You felt like…  
The backhand hit you as soon as you stepped into your quarters, making you crash into a wall, slide down to hit the bed, bouncing back only to slam onto the floor, air escaping your lungs with a painful woosh. Crushing weight settled on your back, making you struggle to catch your breath.  
-'Liar!’- vicious hiss was accentuated by a tight grip on your hair, forcing your neck to strain, muscles screaming at being bend at all the wrong angles.  
-’ You’ve said you will be with me!- a sharp yank -’ Then you ignore me! Avoid me!’ - you were quite sure your assailant was going to scalp you. -’ And now you try to run?!’  
A fist smashed into the floor, so close to your face you could feel the impact, splinters and debris getting caught in your hair. You’d recognize those prosthetics everywhere.  
-’ Genji… Genji this isn’t you’ – you tried softly, doing your damned best to stop your voice from shaking. -’ Genji, this is wrong… you know this!’  
Air rushed into your lungs as the weight lifted off you, making you gasp greedily. Body shaking with adrenaline you stayed still, biding your time, waiting to see what the cyborg would do. There was no way you could overpower or outrun him, you had to be smart about your choices…  
The bitter laugh made you freeze for a moment before slowly raising your head to look at Genji.  
-’ Wrong…wrong…wrong…’- he laughed more and more -’ I am wrong, this body is wrong, it’s all wrong!’ - laughter turned to sobs -’ Wrong…wrong… WRONG….WRONG!!!’- he headbutted the wall with each strangled cry, finally sliding down to his knees, smearing a trail of blood in his wake.  
You didn’t remember moving but here you were, arms wrapping around him. Hand shot out, grabbing your face, bringing you eye to eye with him.  
-'Don’t you dare to leave me!’- he growled but then his sneer softened and he pulled you flush against him until you were settled in his lap. -’ Please, can’t you see? I did it all for us.’ - he murmured softly, nuzzling the delicate flesh of your neck. -’ I’ve warned them you were mine and mine alone. They would not dare to disrespect you. I’ve even made sure you got to stay. I love you.’

  
The dots connected in your head. People being scared of you, avoiding you. All because of Genji. He made them lie on your behalf. There was anger rising in your belly, you wanted to rage, to punch him, scream how messed up he was. That gave you a stop. Yes, he was a mess. Sounding so broken and vulnerable just now, any murderous intent gone. You were at a loss - you mended bodies, not minds and souls. There was no solution presenting itself. Maybe if you kept this up he’d trust you enough and seek out the help he so desperately needed?  
Your arms felt heavy as you wrapped them around Genji, somewhere in your head you could hear doors slamming shut, heavy locks turning.


End file.
